


The Beginning of the End

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John - the first entry in his journal after the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any recognisable characters or fandoms.
> 
> Comment-Fic prompt: SPN, John, the first entry in his journal after the fire.

He's numb and enraged and exhausted at the same time.

The image of Mary is burned into his mind, a memory that John can't escape, even when he closes his eyes. He doesn't understand what happened; can't begin to comprehend how it's all even possible.

He's restless and on edge and living in the Impala with two boys who watch him looking for answers. Sammy doesn't even cry anymore, and John doesn't know what to make of it.

And Dean... Dean takes care of them both.

It takes a while for the answers to start unravelling before him, each one leading him down a road he never thought existed. Each one drawing him further and further from where he started.

He takes in so much information that he started to lose track of where each piece belongs, before he realises he needs to keep a record.

He's never placed much stock in diaries, so he keeps a journal. It's not meant to be personal - it's meant to lay out the facts.

The first night he stares at the blank page before him, waiting for the words to appear.

When they do, it's far more personal than he'd thought himself capable.

 _A demon killed my wife, the mother of my two sons._

I don't know who do it. Yet. I don't know how I'm going to find it, but I will.

And them I'm going to kill it.


End file.
